


Magical

by gabiroba



Series: Drabbling in a Playlist Challenge [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1566983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabiroba/pseuds/gabiroba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some experiences throw us so completely off balance that they are simply magical. Drabbles. Each chapter focuses on a different team member or group. Based on the song "Magical" by Pilot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Time Out

Oh, ho, ho  
It's magic, you know  
Never believe it's not so  
It's magic, you know  
Never believe, it's not so

__

Never been awake  
Never seen a day break  
Leaning on my pillow in the morning  
Lazy day in bed  
Music in my head  
Crazy music playing in the morning light

The first day you spend in any new activity always seems so amazing, such an interesting and incredible experience. All the lights and colors swirl around and a person can get lost in it all. It is easy to forget what brought you there, or what you hope to accomplish. Looking out and around, there are so many different things assaulting the senses that everything seems magical.

For FitzSimmons, their first time on the bus, preparing for their first mission, was beyond what they had hoped for while at the academy. They had never expected to go on missions with actual agents and action & adventure. Preparing gadgets and innovative gear from the comfort and safety of the labs, structured and grounded, definitely. Flying off the ground on a plane worth more than they could probably make in a lifetime? No, that hadn't been in the plans.

Yet, here they were. Here they were about to take off. Here they were, official agents with identification and a clearance level to boot. They looked at each other and shared a childish grin and giggle.

This was going to be so much fun!

  
Oh, ho, ho  
It's magic, you know  
Never believe it's not so  



	2. A New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some experiences throw us so completely off balance that they are simply magical. Drabbles. Each chapter focuses on a different team member or group.

Oh, ho, ho  
It's magic, you know  
Never believe it's not so  
It's magic, you know  
Never believe, it's not so

I love my sunny day  
Dream of far away  
Dreaming on my pillow in the morning  
Never been awake  
Never seen a day break  
Leaning on my pillow in the morning light

There were no windows, except for the windshield in the front. She had not much air actually, but it had been worth it. Driving out as soon as she had laid the money down on the counter, Skye couldn't believe her luck. She finally had something to her name. She had somewhere she belonged now, and she could take her home wherever she wanted.

While she had been down this very road many times before, had heard the song playing on the radio before, had had the same bakery smells wafting their way under her nose before, in her van it all seemed new. The world, while technically the same, seemed so much brighter and lovelier than it had even an hour ago.

An hour ago she was nobody. Now she was a van owner. An hour ago she had no roof over her head. Now she had a place to call home, and it was mobile! The world was at her fingertips. She could go wherever she wanted. No one to tell her to turn down her volume, no one to tell her she couldn't stay up late or that she had to get up early.

She could go on all night or be up after 2pm. She could drive all the way across the country without having to tell the nuns where she was. She could make a mess in her room. Or she could simply drive around with the windows down, her music playing and enjoy whatever she city or town she was in.

Freedom was sweet.


End file.
